The Priestess Of Tennis
by Dazzling59
Summary: 'When you do something best in life, you don't really want to give up that and for Ria it's tennis' but will she be able to face challenges from an unwilling parents, worthy opponents and her haunting past ? "I will not give up!" ( REWRITTEN)


HELLOO! ;D EVERYONE I AM HERE WITH THE REWRITTEN VERSION OF MY STORY . HOPE YOU LIKE IT. REVIEW IF YOU LIKE.

I DO NOT OWN THE POT OR ITS CHARACTERS I ONLY OWN MY STORY AND ITS OCs.

ENJOY~

_Italics_ - thoughts

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**chapter 1 - The Unexpected Meeting**

Seiichi yukimura is walking from supermarket to home, carrying with him some kitchen supplies. As he passes the crossing, he suddenly notices a handicapped child who had apparently fallen on the dirt at the side of the road, evidenced from his dirtied state but he was trying to pick his crutch as nobody was helping him. Yukimura being a kind person, takes a step to help him when suddenly he sees someone else-

A brunette girl taller than the child, looks almost my age, gets him his crutches, she cleans his face of dirt with her sleeve, getting herself dirty in the process and wets her handkerchief with her water bottle and wraps it on the little scratch that the boy got, which was bleeding only a little and smiles brightly at him and tells him not to cry, from how much I could see. She then helps him cross the road and tells him some direction which the child had apparently asked. When the child thanked her, she just smiled brightly and told him its okay, waved and said bye. The child smiled gratefully and went on his own way.

' _Looks like she hasn't noticed me yet.' _yukimura thinks_._

she looks at her dirtied sleeve and at the going boy and smiles brightly satisfactorily, yukimura is suddenly reminded of a brightly bloomed cherry blossoms and when their petals fall with the wind signifying beauty , she clutches her hand bag and goes her own way which yukimura noticed is just beside his own home meaning, they are neighbours.

Yukimura walks to his home, when he enters his sister helps him to take the supplies at the kitchen then she asks, " Nii-san, did something good happened? You are smiling."

He answers, " Ahh, something good did happened." he smiles warmly remembering her helpful deed and her bright smile when he thought she would frown over her dirtied sleeve, there are some girls who are of this type. He thinks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RIKKAIDAI FUZOKU a prestigious school where the 'ordinary' people can only dream to come but it's a heaven of and for talented people. Be it lawn tennis, basketball , table tennis, music and dance to say a few and so does their motto signifies

' RIKKAIDAI ALWAYS WINS AND RIKKAIDAI NEVER LOSES'

but in this very school, an appearance of a Spirited Bird might make a change in the school for the Fate has already started turning its wheel and Destiny has started to unfold for two similar yet different characters, so we begin…

RIIING RINNG!

The bell for the closing of gates and a horrific reminder for late students, rang at the school of marvels, Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

BOYS TENNIS COURT-

As always the practice is going on with the 3 demons scaring –ahem!- ordering the members to run laps or making them do hard training.

"Fuku buchou! please have some mercy, I can't hit any more balls, you have already made me hit 1000 tennis balls." Said a whining kirihara.

"To become tired by this little exercise- TARUNDORU!" Sanada shouted.

Yukimura just smiled as usual.

" Ahhh" Kirihara screamed as the ball he hit went outside of the wire fence onto the path from where students go to their class.

"AHH let me bring the ball." Yelled kirihara.

"Matte, **(1)** Akaya, I will bring the ball as all members are busy with their training and you might get a reason to get rest if you go." Yukimura said serenely.

"heeeee!" kirihara whimpered.

As Yukimura turns-

While these things were happening another event was taking place not so far away-

"AHHHHHHH!"

A girl with long, waist length black hair, rushes in madly just 0.002 seconds before the gate closes. She does the pose of a batsman who has completed his run in baseball.

"Noooo!"

Alas! as she realizes, she is horribly late for her first class of the year without even knowing which class she is assigned to. She again picks up her pace and like a cheetah, rushes madly on the path to meet the principal when she suddenly sees an innocent, sparkling, (dare she say) shimmering green ball i.e an apparently harmless tennis ball lying on her way but again, alas! she is too late to stop her speed of 100 km/hr, she fails to put her brakes on time as she slips on the stupid ball and falls harshly on her butt but the ball with a mind of its own ends up hitting a certain blunette who was coming to get the ball in the head with, (mind you) a great force.

"Ahh!"

With his somehow weak body. He apparently faints as the ball hits him.

"BUCHOU! YUKIMURA!"

All regulars rush to their beloved captain's side. But except the 'murderer' as she was getting very late and without even looking who she had hurt, she resumes her mad running to go to her destination carrying her tennis duffle bag and her school bag safely.

"To hit and not apologise, Tarundoru!" shouts Sanada who had seen the whole scene.

"lets take him to infirmary." says Marui, as Sanada lifts his captain in bridal style.

"All of you go back to practice, I will take Yukimura to infirmary." sanada said.

"Alright." All the regulars agreed.

"What happened? puri!" asked Niou.

Akaya explained .

"Heh, isn't she a brave soul, who is she exactly?" Said Jackal.

Renji takes this as his cue to begin. "She is Ria Miyamoto, newly transferred here from America."

All regulars sweat dropped, count on Renji to get all details, it will be only the doomsday when he doesn't has data.

"Why so little information?" asked Marui.

"Because today is her first day."

"OHH OKAY."

_I will take revenge on behalf of you buchou, just wait Ria Miyamoto I will make your first day hell._

These are the thoughts of the little member of the Rikkaidai regulars, without realizing that he was the main cause for his captain's current predicament.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AT THE INFIRMARY-

Yukimura wakes up.

" ohh yukimura you have woken up." says Sanada. "The nurse just left because of some work."

"Ahh, thank you sanada for _**carrying**_ me up here." Yukimura smiles but sanada notices the hint of malice when he said the word 'carrying.'

"Your welcome."

"Sanada go to your class, I will be fine, no need to miss class because of me."

sanada wanted to retaliate and say 'who will be with you!' then but after seeing yukimura smiling, he swallows those words and goes to his class.

Hhuu! Sighs yukimura. '_Who was she?'_ yukimura tries to remember the culprit.

Bam!

Suddenly the door opens and closes.

yukimura turns to see the newcomer, surprised to see the girl who caused the incident and he somehow finds her familiar, like he has seen her even before today's incident.

"Owww!" she cries while holding her nose. "It hurts!" who has apparently not noticed the other soul.

"Great! first day and first visit to the infirmary, great Ria just great." The girl called Ria berates herself. "Not to mention because of that stupid tennis ball I also had accidentally hit another person, I think at least, from the groan I had heard." she wails dramatically.

yukimura looks with amusement at the newcomer.

"what should I do? I couldn't apologize as I was getting late, mou!" she walks to and fro. " Maybe that person is angry and is secretly cursing, what if that person is a gangster? Ria you idiot!" she starts hitting herself in head. "what should-

Abruptly she hears chuckling. And she finally notices there is someone else other than her.

"ohh don't mind me, please continue." Yukimura says amusingly.

'_what is this blunette saying?_' when she suddenly realizes that he is referring to her.

She blushes tomato red and apologizes furiously "I am sorry, really sorry." she bows.

"No need to be ." Yukimura replies kindheartedly.

"By the way, are you the nurse here?" she asks as she walks to him.

"No actually I am a patient." replies yukimura.

"heeh! " she sits near him on a chair.

Yukimura finally gets a close look at her face and recognizes her as the girl from previous evening.

Swiftly she thrusts her hand to him, "hi! I am Ria Miyamoto, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

Bit shocked by sudden introduction, being the gentlemen he is, Yukimura slowly takes her hand and shakes it. "Yukimura Seiichi, nice to meet you too." He says while thinking '_so she isn't blushing, even though she is near me'_ as he takes his hand back. But he feels awkward because-

She continues _looking_ at him not the fan girl look but the curious look.

She breaks the silence by speaking " you are ethereally beautiful and cute, you know." she says, while smiling a bright innocent smile.

Yukimura was taken aback, surely, he thinks, he has heard whispers of people speaking about his physical features, like handsome, cool but beautiful and cute, that was definitely a first, maybe, she thinks-

"I am a boy."

"I know, I never said you are girl."

Yukimura flushes instantly. He then looks at her nose where it is bright red, like an-

"Apple."

"what?" she asks.

"Your nose looks like an apple."

"Oops," she blushes, "I forgot about it."

she takes the medicine to apply to her nose when it slips from her hand. Luckily Yukimura manages to catch it.

"I think its better if I do it."

"sorry." she smiles sheepishly, "Thank you" she bows but hits her nose on the bed.

"owww!"

yukimura learnt few things about her.

_Her name is Ria Miyamoto and she is too clumsy for her own good._

_and she isn't attracted to him like all other girls._

as he puts medicine over the affected area on her face he is continuously reminded of a bright red apple and somehow resists the huge urge to bite her nose.

He finishes putting the medicine.

"Thank you" she replies.

"Your welcome."

"By the way, how did you you get here?" Ria asked.

_and she was too curious._

oh well it won't hurt to tell her maybe she will remember. Yukimura contemplates. So he narrated the whole incident.

"Hehhh!" she says, "must be a really stupid person to not apologise." "hmmm" she nods her head.

yukimura looks at her disbelievingly, she doesn't remember that he is talking about her.

_and she is very dense._

"How did you get your nose red?" he asked playfully.

"Oh! don't even talk about it." she pouts, as she remembers and narrates it to him.

_**Flashback-**_

_**CLASS 2-D**_

_**Ria stands before her soon-to-be classmates and says her introduction.**_

"_**hello guys, my name is Miyamoto Ria, its nice to meet you, I am 13 years old, I love playing tennis-**_

_**an ear perked up, as a perfect revenge plan came to him.**_

_**-and love gardening as well. I am a transfer student from America, I speak English, French, Korean-**_

"_**Yes, miyamoto san, it will be enough please go to your place." The sensei interrupted.**_

_**The whole class snickered. **_

"_**All right." she goes to her seat with a bright smile.**_

_**Fate is not to be underestimated. **_

_**she sits on the seat beside Kirihara.**_

_**The maths teacher starts teaching for their first period.**_

_**He looks to see Ria smiling.**_

"_**Stand up you!" he says to Ria.**_

"_**why are you smiling? Is a joke going on here!"**_

_**Bit shocked "umm no sir" replies Ria, "just that I am finally here in Rikkaidai, I wanted to study here soo.. um. I feel happy." she smiles brightly again.**_

_**everybody snickers but her smile doen't lose its place.**_

"_**No need to be so happy idiot." He shouts, " solve this question on blackboard. " he writes a college level question.**_

_**He throws the chalk at her . Ria catches it. **_

_**Did I do something wrong? I wonder. **_

_**but I go and stand in front of the blackboard and read the question.. hmm..**_

"_**Can't do it?" Mocks sensei.**_

_**everybody sympathizes with Ria as the question isn't at their level but of a higher level.**_

_**suddenly she starts solving the question and says-**_

"_**Its over, the answer is (- 2)" **_

_**everybody looks with amazement.**_

"_**Yes, the answer is co-correct." stammers sensei.**_

" _**By the way" I said. "The question is written wrongly in English." Ria then writes the correct form on board further humiliating the teacher as the whole class was now laughing at the teacher.**_

"_**Out of my class!" shouted the teacher.**_

"_**What?" I reply. "why?" **_

"_**Out!" He shouted heatedly.**_

_**I got surprised, as I turn to move out I hit my nose in the door. "ouch!"**_

_**The whole class laughs again, Ria just smiles sheepishly at her class mates and exits the room to go to infirmary.**_

_**Flashback end**_

"Hmm, so this is what happened." yukimura replies, all the while listening curiously to her story.

"But you are young to attend second year, aren't you?" He asks.

"I know but you can say I am advanced as I also have almost all classes with the third years, I have only few periods with the second years." Replies Ria.

"Hmmm ." he says while being amazed at her.

"Are you a third year?" I ask.

"Yes, class 3-C"

"Hehhhh! 3-C! It's the class with whom I have almost all periods. What a coincidence, eh!" Ria remarks. "Well it was nice meeting you yukimura senpai. I must be going to my class as the second period is about to begin." Ria then bows and goes out.

Yukimura frowns '_ that carefree attitude and smile is what I hate the most, Rikkaidai isn't such a place where you live with this attitude, its all about hard work and winning, looks like she always got everything easy, but that smile will change once she learns the ways of Rikkaidai because you can't understand spring's warmth if you haven't experienced the harsh winter. '_

Yukimura suddenly remembered that he also will be getting late . Looks like, he will be seeing her more often.

All of a sudden a realization dawned upon him.

She didn't apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK of their first meeting?

1- matte means wait.


End file.
